Saving from destruction
by ploiuiu
Summary: Tris is saving from the war! How ? Find out by following Four's POV! AU. ople find a way to stop Jeanine Matthew to do a massacre. How? Who will live? Who will die? Find out! Settling between stage 1 and 2.


**Sumarry: AAU. One-shot. People find a way to stop Jeanine Matthew to do a massacre. How? Who will live? Who will die? Find out! Settling between stage 1 and 2. **

** Four POV:**

He was sitting eating calmly with the transfers. Tori was next to him. He saw at the corner of the eyes Christina coming. He decided to listen.

"Where's Tris?" asked Christina to Will.

"Well, she's not here. Maybe she's at the dormitory or at the Central," suggested Will.

"There are guards eveywhere around the Central. No one is in the dormitory. I'm worried."

"Don't worry. She's probably out to do another tattoo. Why won't they allow us in the central?"

" Don't know." Christina sighed, sat down and started to eat. Everyone was quiet. Eric, the leader of Dauntless, was standing there.

"Temporarily, the Central will be closed to everyone. Thanks. Enjoy your day. Initiates, I'm going to see you in half an hour."

Four finished his food and went into the training room. Peter and Tris were already waiting for them. No emotions were on their faces. He frowned and approached them. "Did you eat, because I didn't see you?"

"Yes, I ate very early." said Peter. Tris just ignored him completely.

Eric came and asked them to start training. Four look at Christina and Will making sure they were alright. He looked to Tris. She seems vulnerable but had determination in her called, "Peter and Tris in position." Tris was fighting quite well. She had made the first move. Peter then hit her on the face. Four saw Peter looking at his hand then to Tris' face.

"Bruises. Don't they hurt?" asked Peter laughing at her.

"No."

"Then, we'll just see." He punched her on the face very hard. She stumbled but then attacked him back. She used her elbow to hit him. He fell from the power of the hit. She kicked him repetitively until Four intervened pulling her out.

"Tris calm down. It's finished." He held her protectively. She didn't back up. He guided her to his room so she could calm down. Passing by the board, they saw she was changed to 22 out of 3. She left two hours later after resting in his room. Later that night, he woke up from hearing noises. He went out and saw people questioning themselves while some, like Tris, were pushing people to move. They looked like zombies. He motioned for the inmates to shut up. He saw Eric not moving and being taken forcefully by Peter. Peter and Tris were both holding guns. Tris gripped him and pushed him in front.

"Move." hissed Tris.

"Walk! Now!" Peter said to Eric sharply.

There was one line to take a gun. People who were like Peter and Tris were making sure that everyone had a gun. He unlocked the chamber quickly.

"You can't fire because there is a special code on each. You can try if you want. Go ahead," said Peter in a cold tone. Eric fired first, but nothing happened except for the noise.

"See." smirked Tris.

People serving the guns ran to the train and helped the others get on the train. He was next to Tris. He whisphered, "Tris stop. Remember it's a simulation. Wake up. You can do it." She ignored him and move next to Peter. They both faced everyone. Peter spoke. "We're going to land in Abnegation. They are all just traitors, liars. They need to pay by dying. You will be able to shoot them." Peter and Tris were the firsts to jump off. They landed and led the group to Abnegation. Tris spoke very loudly and repeatedly said, "Get out of your houses or we enter by force and kill you." Many came out with their hands raised up. They needed to put them all in one line.

"Enough," said a voice out of nowhere. Tobias opened his eyes and found himself attached to a chair. He saw Eric alive along with the initiates questioning themselves. What just happened? It was dark around them.

"Silence," said the voice again.

Everyone went silent. The voice spoke again. "I would like to see the Abnegation, the Amity, the Candor, and the Erudite." The lights made them see. Them being people from government and the intiates' families were there. But then, he realized, everyone was here.

"You've been reuinited to find a certain truth. What you saw, with a simulation in Four, a Dauntless. You saw what the Dauntless see. Please, turn on the lights to show the Dauntless members." They were all attached to chairs looking around. People that weren't in the simulation were like zombies and were holding guns and walking around them. The center was still in the dark. He understood. The Central was enough big to hold everyone. People had settled other factions in here. Dauntless were the last. He started ot search for Tris, but she was nowhere to be seen. He saw a large TV above them.

"Now, we are going to open light in the middle." The light opened in the middle. Two chairs were there. He looked at the TV and saw Peter and Tris. They were pretty beat up.

"Wake them up," said the voice. Two dauntless approached them and rudely shook them awake.

"Loosen their ties. Then give them a gun. Both of you stand up. Tris put the gun down." The Dauntless did as told. Peter and Tris followed the voice.

"Fight!" They both positioned themselves, and then started to fight. It was like a professional fight. No one getting the other until... Peter pinned her down.

Many gasps were sounded. Peter then got pushed by Tris. "Way to go Tris." But he got a big surprise when seeing her shoot people. Such as the associates to Erudite, the government, the leaders of factions, and anyone else near them.

"Stop. Thanks for the Phase One. Finish. Check," said the voice. Four saw Tris fighting against the serum. "We are using your products to stratify yourself. A Dauntless needs to give her three doses of serum to make sure she stays under control. Yes, three are necessary to control those who are better fighters." A Dauntless quickly injected her with the three doses. She seemed to calm down instantly. Two shots came from Dauntless circling around the room rusehd to the middle. Two Dauntless caught the shooter. They brought him to the center of the room.

"We will follow the rules as an Erudite. If anybody kills Tris Prior and/or Peter, they will be sentenced to death. Shoot him," said the voice.

One Dauntless, who was Uriah, pulled out his gun and shot man started to fall to the ground and two Dauntless caught him. They brought him into the center of the room. Shock spread onto everybody's faces. Four didn't know how to react. Tris was dead. "Leave the two victims there. Half the Dauntless that were circling the room followed Jeanine Matthews to her secret place. With that, "I"m going to explain something to the people here. Bring me the leader of Dauntless, Eric." Half of the people followed the instructions of the voice. They followed, along with Jeanine and Eric.

"You can follow them by looking at the TV. Jeanine, an Eruidite, wanted to create a serum that would control the Dauntless and make them an army. She created a powerful serum and wanted to inject each Dauntless member at the end of Stage 2 of the initiation. Then she was going to send them to the Abnegation faction to execute all Abnegation. Jeanine wanted power. Jeanine thought that the Abnegation shouldn't lead the society. She thought that because the Erudite have the knowledge, they could lead and become government. I encourage that you follow the ascension." People were following Jeanine and Eric. They enetered a room with people watching the installations while having a gun in their hands. Three Dauntless advanced and started to shoot. They had an excellent idea of putting Eric as a shield. Four thought it was very genius of what they did. Eric died quickly.

The voice only said, "Another traitor dead. Good." Some members surrendered while others were killed. They quickly unattached themselves and took their guns and pointed them at Jeanine.

"Shut the system down," demanded Uriah.

"Never," said Jeanine.

Someone that Four hadn't seen before on the TV, threw a knife. The knife left her hand and plunged directly into the installation that was controlling the program.

"Now do as we say!" repeated under the serum, Jeanine did as she was told.

"I'm finished," said Jeanine. A gunshot and a knife went into Jeanine . A Dauntless approached her and checked her pulse. "She's dead." The TV went off.

"Are they Divergent?" asked someone in the room.

"No," said a girl's voice.

Everyone turned and looked to see a very alive Tris and Peter. They stood there holding their guns.

"We are not Divergent. We have been training for two years to be able to shut down Jeanine Matthews's plan. We have been taking more tests for results for factions to get assigned to. Thankfully, each faction chosen was good at representing us. Peter and I had been asked to take the serum. We were able to act just as the Dauntless do. It was obviously easy... Anyways, we tested the serum and knew how to stop the massacre. That's why people from Erudite, our spies, were there to load the serum. With their help, we were able to destroy all serums but one. We needed a serum for Jeanine in case she refused to cooperate. We practiced this plan here since the Central was close by. Peter and I made sure we were pretty beat up. The fight you saw wasn't real. It was like choreography. We never had the serum. We had really been injected with water. Even the Dauntless circling around knew about the plan. We only had to act. The only issue is that we had to leave the rest of the Dauntless in the simulation to gain time to finalize the plan. Now, enough talk about past events. I'll give you two hours to talk with your families before the Dauntless that are circling bring you back to your faction. Now go. Take pleasure."

Four saw Tris hugging and talking with her family, reassuring them. Four sighed. He had no one... He did have his father, but they were on bad terms. He decided to walk around and see how everyone was feeling. Two hours passed quickly. Peter stood up and yelled, "Candors are coming with us first!" The Candor faction followed. "To make sure you know that we don't want to harm you, you can look at the TV. We have also left a phone with each leader in case there is an emergency on your way home while on the train. Four looked at the Tv having nothing else to do. He saw that everything was okay. Ten minutes later, the Euridite were called to go. He saw Tris gingerly hug her brother before letting him go. She then turned to her parents and waited another ten minutes. "Abnegation, you may go." Another ten minutes passed and Peter called the last faction, Amity. The Amity left and with that, Tris turned to everyone and said,

"You may go to your own activities." Everyone quickly dispersed themselves. He saw Tris approaching him. "Four," she said in her soft voice. There was a mix of fear and timidness in her voice, but he ignored it. He led her to his room. She sat on his bed and he sat next to her. "Four," she said again. "I know that you're mad and that you want answers. Ask your questions and I will try my best to answer them to the best of my knowledge."

"Did you know what exactly was happening? How did you survive? How could you have kept this from me? How was shooting Jeanine and throwing a knife at her? Why put us through a simulation? What was the point of it? Why be with Peter? You said that the fight was like choreography, but how did you have so many bruises?" The questions came tumbling from his mouth. He looked into her beautiful eyes and waited. He brushed his fingers against her bruised skin. He saw her sigh and she spoke.

"Yes, I knew what was happening. I was asked to help defeat Jeanine's plan. I never got shot. People who had been working in the Erudite had helped us to do a hologram to trick everyone. After shooting some traitors, the hologram took place of Peter and I while we were waiting in the room with the program, preparing to start. We had to kill people in the room so no one would notice. We waited in the dark for Eric and Jeanine to come. I'm not the only one that hurt Jeanine. Who do you think threw the knife and shot her?

"I think that you threw the knife and Peter shot Jeanine," said Four.

"Then the important question, why Peter. He was brutal with me, but it was necessary to play like this. We trained at night while people were sleeping so we knew how to fight who we needed to fight. When we first fought in the center, I nodded to Peter to kill the traitors. The person who had to shoot was all part of the plan. He was a traitor under the serum so it was easy to get rid of him in that way. I was the weakest and he hated me. Everyone knew that. It was easy to take the serum and test it on us. We found out what the serum had to be used for and made this plan. We had a pretty good idea on what was happening. We had the basics of the plan and just needed to finish it so... yeah. According to the plan, we needed to give the serum to Eric so we would be able to control him and have him change the pairing, so that way it would be Peter and I more than usual. We also used Eric to show us how to fight. We injected him with the serum and had him beat us up one at a time so we had enough bruises credible for the events. We also had to destroy the serum quickly. Peter had helped us a lot and was helping to destroy each box and replace each serum with something just as heavy. Peter isn't as bad as you think. For the simulation, we had to completely create this world. We had to gain time like I said before. We knew people needed to know what would possibly happen. People like me, Peter, or had guns and were walking around might not have succeeded in gaining control and died because of it."

"So you lied about being Divergent?"

"No, I haven't lied. We have been trained to control serums and drugs, that's why. We have been trained to think differently each time. And you would have been like a zombie. I needed to hide this for these reasons. You were too close to Eric and I couldn't risk compromising that when others have been working for this for years. Also because... because..."

"Because what?"

She swallowed and said, "Because you could have died. Idon'twanttoloseyou." Tris said the last part quickly. He understood and hugged her tight. He whispered,

"Thanks for telling me all this. I love you." He hugged her like this until she fell asleep and then layed down next to her. He felt proud of her but he also nearly had a heart attack hearing all this stuff. He muttered to her, "Goodnight Tris."


End file.
